Altomares Legend, Rewrited
by combine2007
Summary: Three new faces have just gotten into Altomare, just wanting a holiday from all their adventures. Little do they know what"ll happen. AshXLatias Altoshipping HydraWhirlShipping
1. New Comers

**_This is a rewrite of meh"s another story. Altomare Legends. It may seem like I copied CyphrusCross"s story. So I had to do a rewrite again. This story belongs to me. Me Me me! combine2007®!! But however I do not own Pokemon. Telepathic speeches will be like this_** _here_

"_No!" A boy in what seems like a cabin woke up. He was sweating all over. 'Hey Something wrong James?" The girl next to him asked. She looked extremely worried. 'Nah...I"m fine Jess.' James forced a smile. But the girl doesn"t look convinced. She took a seat next to him._

_'No, something is wrong..its about that dream...right?' Jess asked. She sighed. "If you want to talk about it, I"m right here.' James shook his head. 'Nah, really its alright."_

"_Fine then. By the way, We"re reaching Altomare in a few minutes time. And Emerald went to take a look. He said that there was some kind of water race coming up.'_

_Right on cue, the door opened. James smiled. A girl wearing a yellow t-shirt came in. 'Morning Ruby!' The girl smiled before transforming back to her human form. A Latias._

_'Where did Emerald went to?' Jess asked. Ruby the Latias shrugged. No Idea. I think Bro"s upstairs. Its so exciting isn"t it? I can"t wait to get to Altomare!_

"_Yep, So Do I. The town"s just amazing.' Both Jess and James said together. They both look at each other before turning away, blushing slightly._

_Ruby giggled silently. 'Well, lets get up, I need the fresh air and we can also find Emerald' James said._

_'Yeah, good idea.' Jess agreed. Ruby transformed back to her human form. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_When they got up, They saw a boy just watching the sea view. Hey Bro! Emerald turned around. Morning James! And Good Morning Jess and Sis! 'Good morning to you Emerald.' James waved._

_Emerald walked up towards them You know...  James cut across him. 'Yep, I know. Jess told me about it.'_

_Okay then. 'Well, we"ve got everything ready.' Jess said. 'Yeah.' The four of them were silent for a few moments. Before a loud voice startled them_

_'Attention All Passengers! We"ve just reached Altomare. Please get your things and get off the ship now. And We hope you have a nice day.' The speaker said._

_'Well, come on, lets go.' The four of them walked towards the ramp and walked down, and began their journey of Altomare.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Well, where should we start?  Emerald asked "The water race. I"ve never been in one before" James replied._

_'Okay, but..the question is, where is the registration counter?' Jess asked. James shrugged. 'I dont know, maybe we could ask those two" He pointed to the two guys walking down the ramp._

_As the two men walked down, the four could hear what they were saying. 'Do you know about the Tour De Altomare thats coming up tomorrow?' The guy dressed shabbily asked the other one who looked neater. 'Yeah, that water race right? I bet you 400 bucks that Ross is gonna win." The neater guy replied._

_'Oh really? Fine make it 500 bucks then." The shabby one said. 'Erm..hey, do you happen to know where the race is held at?" James asked._

_'Yes, The registration counter is right over there.' The guy dressed neatly replied. 'Okay, thanks.' The four of them said before walking towards the registration counter._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Hi, your here to register for the race I presume?" The receptionist asked smiling. James nodded. 'Okay, I need to have your pokedex for a second.' She said. James took out his pokedex and handed it to the receptionist. She inserted it into a computer. 'Okay, your all set, the race will be held by the canal tomorrow at 9.00AM. Have a nice day!' She said giving back his pokedex._

_'Well, its tomorrow, so I suggest we"d go to the Pokemon center.' Jess said. James nodded. As they were discussing this. James saw a boy with a red hat and a pikachu on a shoulder going towards the receptionist with his two other friends._

_He smiled before walking towards the Pokemon Center with his best friends. 'Hey after that wanna go for a tour? Check this place out.' James said. Jess,Emerald and Ruby nodded their heads. He smiled again and continued walking._

_However something was weighing on his mind.. That dream...ever since they got on to the ship few days ago, he"s been having that nightmare. What was it trying to tell him? All he saw in the dream was a huge tidal wave sweeping every building away in Altomare. _

_He sighed and said to himself. 'Come on James! We"re having a holiday here, Put that all away and enjoy yourself!'_

**Well, this is just the beginning. I"m completely rewritting this story and adding in bits here and there to make it not so confusing. Hope you"ve enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. Greetings, arrivals

_**Special thanks to Adrian for making this shipping name HydraWhirlShipping. For those of you who doesn"t know what it means. Its a humanXLugia shipping. Telepathic thoughts are like this **thoughts here** I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. But however,this story is mine. **_

_As soon as the four of them stepped into the Pokemon Center. They were greeted by a energetic looking Nurse Joy. 'Hi And Welcome to our Pokemon Center!" She smiled. 'Hi, We"re booking to stay here for 3 days 2 nights.' James replied. 'Okay, just give me some seconds to key in something...' She said as she typed in something. She took something from a drawer which looked like a key and handed it to James. 'Alright here you are, your room is upstairs, Room 17, Thank you and have a nice day!'_

_'Thanks Nurse Joy!' Jess replied with a smile on her face. 'Your welcome.' Nurse Joy said. As they were walking towards their room, The door opened and the boy wearing a red cap with his Pikachu was walking towards Nurse Joy. The girl with flaming red hair was pulling away the other boy who seemed to be acting all weird. He seemed to be saying 'Ouch not the ear!'_

_Ash turned just in time to see a boy looking at Brock. 'Eh, don"t mind him. He"s always like that.' Ash replied walking towards him._

_'Oh...okay, thanks for telling.' James replied. 'Your welcome, I guess your taking part in the water race thats coming up tomorrow.' Ash said. 'Yeah, I am. You?' James asked. 'I am too. Good luck at the race tomorrow!' He said offering a handshake. _

_James shook Ash hand. 'You too. May the best racer win.' Brock saw Jess and rushed to her. 'Its a pleasure to meet you and you would be....' He said. Jess immediately took hold of James shoulder. 'Erm...we"re together...." She stuttered, blushing a bit. 'Oh...' Brock said. James look surprised. I know what this guy is up to. Just don"t look to awkward. He might get suspicious. Jess said telepathically to James._

_Suspicious about what? I dont see anything wrong with him. James replied. Saw his face when he entered the Pokemon Center? He was all lovey dovey and stuff. And I managed to see his mind. So I know. Jess said._

_Okay then, but you dont have to say we"re together right? James replied looking at Jess weirdly. Erm...well..I... Jess stuttered. 'Why did you two became so silent all of sudden?' The red hair girl asked. 'Im Misty, Its nice to meet you.' She introduced. 'Im Ash, Im trying to be the world"s best Pokemon Trainer.' Ash said enthusiastically. 'Im a Pokemon Trainer, like you.' James replied._

_'Wait a minute. You won the Indigo League didn"t you?' Brock asked. 'Yep, I did' James replied with a smirk on his face. 'Now now James....don"t get all boastful about it.' Jess laughed._

_'And Im Brock. Im trying to be the world"s best Pokemon Breeder. I dont really like to battle much though.' Brock introduced. 'Pika!' The pikachu on Ash shoulder said happily. 'Hi, nice to meet ya Pikachu!' James said._

_'And I"m James. Its a pleasure to meet you.' James said. 'And Im Jess!' Jess said energetically._

_'And here"s Emerald and Ruby!" James pointed beside him. The two waved towards Ash Misty and Brock. 'Sorry, They dont really like to talk that much.' Jess added._

_'Oh..Well thats alright.' Ash said. 'That reminds me, whats the time now?" Ash asked. 'Hm..' James said checking his pokewatch. 'Its 2.20PM.'_

_'What? Thats late! We were supposed to go for a sightseeing around Altomare today.' Misty added._

_'Hey! Thats where we"re going as well.' Jess replied. 'Hey, lets go together! It"ll be fun!" Ash said_

_'Sure!' James added._

_Emerald seem to be eying Ash and his two other friends for some time which make the Pikachu on Ash shoulder shiver a bit._

_Brother, why are you eying them? Your making them uneasy. Ruby hissed telepathically to her brother._

_I know...but Im not sure wheter to trust them...or not.. the only human I ever trusted was James..our trainer... Emerald replied._

_Their trustable , I know. Ruby said. You trust everyone sis. But I don think... Emerald started but was interrupted by Jess,_

_Guys,their trustable okay. Will you two stop bickering about. Their starting to get suspiscous about it. Jess said looking annoyed._

_James nudged Emerald 'Come on...dont worry, I trust them.' Yeah come on Bro! Lets go. 'Hey are you guys gonna just stand there all day? Come on! We"d better get moving' Ash waved._

_'We"re coming. Hold up!" James said running towards them. 'Hey wait up!" Jess said running after him._

_**Next chapter will be up soon, hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!!!!**_


End file.
